


【授权翻译】Call Me Maybe

by Milfoil_c



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Sam, Cock Worship, Comfort/Angst, Confused Sam, Crying Sam, Drunk Texting, Guilt, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, No penetration, Phone Sex, Rimming, Teasing, Top Dean, dirty talking, self-fingering
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfoil_c/pseuds/Milfoil_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam之前收到过他哥哥的短信，所以那并不是手机从他手里时跌落的原因。只是他还不习惯于阅读那些阐述Dean会如何“又狠又准地操他”的短信息。<br/>所以是了，也许Sam该死的吓坏了是稍微可以理解的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hearing Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Call Me Maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720511) by [ShadowBiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit). 



> 祝 Sam Winchester 0502生日快乐，也送给推此文给我的蹦。

Sam真的恨透了吸血鬼，也许比以前更恨了。

 

他和他的哥哥之前清洗过吸血鬼巢穴很多次了，但是他很确定今天他们从未体会过的愤怒。

 

最初一切顺利，一些冒着尖牙的吸血鬼朝他们扑来，Sam和Dean一路杀进了仓库，那是这些怪物视为庇护所的地方。好吧，不再是了。他们砍了些头，干脆利略的把那些咆哮吼叫的东西与他们的身体分开，直到寂静再次降临在楼里。他们把尸体垒到一起，与此同时要保证衣服上不会沾到太多血，不会无意间踩到粘稠的一滩滩血水，他们在往尸体堆上撒了些汽油，随后在整个仓库四周也撒了一圈，然后点亮了超大型的篝火。

 

他们谁也没看见剩余的吸血鬼们，一切已经太迟了。在火势生长着，呈现出它最终饥饿贪婪的形态前，Sam和Dean突然被撞到了房间的深处。他们立即发现自己被狂怒的怪物包围着——讶异于他们居然没有像疯狗一样口吐白沫——而大火依旧在顽强地蔓延着，就好像决心要困住他们，活活生吞。剩余的吸血鬼们真的神经质了，他们卷入失控的火焰，身体着火时看起来毫不在乎，只是专注而盲目地攻击着猎人们，每次都瞄准了他们的喉咙。

 

他们几乎要活活烧死在里面了。周围的吸血鬼纠缠不休，怒不可遏的火舌舔着他们的脚，当他们终于不知怎么的成功打碎一块玻璃从中逃出时，连他们自己都不可置信。他们咳嗽着，气喘吁吁，往肺里灌满了新鲜空气，庆幸着唯一被三级烧伤的东西是他们的衣服。

 

尤其是Sam松了口气，他还留着他的头发。

 

在他们的大逃脱后，他们都决定去庆祝一番。他们去了家酒吧，就在为了这场狩猎而住的汽车旅馆旁不远的地方，喝的醉醺醺的。不能太醉，因为还有人得开着Impala回旅馆，但足够沉醉到能忘记令人反胃的尸体燃烧的味道。

 

而当Sam喊停时，他拒绝留他的哥哥独自在酒吧里。因为他知道，他就是知道，Dean在打算把自己灌得危险到不省人事，那从来没有过什么好结果。所以决定他拖着他抗议的哥哥回到车上，当Dean甩开他的手，宣布他无论如何都要留下来时，这项行动比想象的还要艰难。但是Sam还是抓住了他的后脖颈，把那个哼哼唧唧发牢骚的男人推出了酒吧。

 

在几分钟一片死寂的车里，一双闷闷不乐的眼睛一刻不停地像匕首一般瞪着他。等终于回到了旅馆，Sam停下了车，刚进屋就一屁股坐到椅子上。

 

他长长地叹了口气，斜过头抵在窗上，感激着这场狩猎的结束。他相当确定，他有很久没在一场狩猎之后这么累过了，尽管那种兴奋感和刺激相当令人愉快，可被吸血鬼吓个半死并没有那么美好。被活烧的危险也没有，所以说。

 

已经决定他要去洗个澡然后睡大概至少一整天，Sam睁开了他不记得什么时候合上的眼睛，在准备站起来时看见了Dean给他的那副表情。

 

见鬼，Sam知道那什么意思。

 

“Dean，你敢——”

 

但那没有用。Sam没能在他哥哥朝他的脸上扔钱包前说完他的话，那个更年轻些的猎手差点没能阻止那个皮质的致命武器把他的眼球之一戳瞎。

 

“给我买点吃的，”Dean命令道，伴随着一声嘟囔。“最好是油腻的，不健康的。还有派。我爱死派了。”

 

“不，”Sam一字一句地说道，当他的哥哥眯起眼时对上了他的怒视。“Dean，我不是受你差使的跑腿小孩。而且再说了，提醒我一下，当我们在酒吧的时候你到底吃掉了多少杯花生？”

 

翻了个白眼，懊恼地哼哼着，Dean爬下床在旅馆提供给客人的迷你冰箱前游荡，他说话时甚至都不再看着他的弟弟了。“我已经消化掉它们了。而且拜托，Sammy，花生？真的？你觉得我是能靠那种有辱食物的东西活下来的人？”他说道，听起来完全被冒犯了，但是Sam知道他的哥哥是个多出色的骗子。

 

他摇了摇头，哪怕Dean正背对着他因此看不见他动作，或者他脸上的婊子脸。“你没法让我离开这张椅子。绝对不。”

 

当Dean蹲在冰箱前时，他发出了类似呻吟的声音，然后打开了它从里面勾出一瓶威士忌，这让Sam皱起眉头。

 

“等等，你不会认真的打算喝更多……”

 

“你是这里年纪更大的那一个吗？不是？那就闭上你的嘴。”Dean低声咆哮着回到床边，背部依着床头板坐下来，然后拧开酒瓶痛饮了一大口。

 

Sam叹了叹气，因为他知道很快，Dean就会变得烂醉如泥，然后所有他们能有一场理智对话的希望都会破灭。他一只手伸进头发里沮丧地拨弄着，并试图在他的哥哥盯着他傻笑时保持一本正经的表情。

 

“别比你现在更烦人了，Sammy，”他嘲弄地说道，Sam绷紧了他的下巴，阻止自己反抗，试试看能不能把那瓶威士忌在他哥哥厚实的脑袋（thick head，双关，另一个意思是固执而愚蠢）上砸碎。“就帮我买点吃的。你越快买来，你就能越快躺下来休息。而且你甚至还可以买其他垃圾，可以咯吱咯吱地嚼根见鬼的胡萝卜之类的。”

 

Sam瞪着他坏笑的哥哥很长一段时间，无声的愤怒沸腾着，然后他意识到他在打一场必败的仗，而且讲真的，他宁愿跑一趟也不想听Dean持续不断的唠叨。所以伴随着一声叹息，他从椅子上站了起来，无视掉他哥朝他投去的得意洋洋的笑，抓起他的夹克衫，打开了门锁。

 

“你欠我个人情，Dean。”

 

他的哥哥大笑着，威士忌的作用很明显生效了。“因为什么？”

 

“因为你是一个讨厌鬼。”Sam通知道。而在Dean能做出任何评论前，他就已经快速出了门，把它在身后关上了。

 

*

 

站在那个比Sam预想中偏远得更多的小小的超市食品区前，他正纠结着要不要买那个商品。那是个胡萝卜派，当他第一次瞥见它时，便止不住脸上咧起的狡猾的笑了。他都能想到Dean的表情，那么的开心然后是那么的被背叛。他一想到他哥哥的反应就得憋住笑声。这会是个漂亮的报复，而他已经在伸手拿那个派了，可他停下了。

 

毕竟，他可不想死在今晚。

 

一个喝醉的Dean得到那样的恶作剧，完全可以说那意味着Sam死定了，而且不论把一个胡萝卜派糊到他哥哥脸上有多有趣，他决定把这个巧妙的复仇计划留到下次。

 

所以相反地他拿起了一盒苹果派——因为他是一位如此了不起的弟弟——他还加了一盒冷冻披萨到手推车里。他相当确定他在旅店房间那个很难被称作厨房的小角落里看到了一台微波炉。

 

他正准备给自己找点吃的，就在这时他感觉到他的手机在裤子口袋里震动。皱着眉，他停了下来拿出手机，注意到他收到了一条来自他哥哥的短信，嘴唇扯起了小小的微笑。Dean表现的就像个彻头彻尾的小孩，在Sam离开的时间里一点耐心也没有，可能还乱发脾气。

 

不论如何他的笑容在他打开短信时消失了。

 

_“他妈的是什么让你去了这么久？？？？别让我等更久了，不然我会惩罚你……”_

Sam瞪着他的手机屏幕，然后开始打字，摁下发送。

 

_“冷静老兄，你会突发心脏病的。而且你打算要惩罚我？说真的，你喝了多少？”_

他摇了摇头，把手机滑回口袋里。Dean的短信让他稍微吃了一惊，但是他并没有多想。上一次他见到他哥哥的时候，他正准备喝光见鬼的一整瓶威士忌，Sam几乎肯定等他回去，瓶子里起码少了一半的液体。

 

他推着购物车到了水果区，拿了一些香蕉和苹果，然后他的手机又开始震了。这回还有附件图片，而Sam不得不笑了，因为他是对的。虽然当他看见空了一半的酒瓶时他的确稍稍担心了下Dean的身体，因为喝那么多酒不可能利于健康。但是，好吧，他的哥哥可以算是个酒鬼，所以也许那么多对他来说不值一提。Sam在心底摇了摇头，然后低下视线读起了和威士忌照片一起发来的短信。

 

_“你应该担心你自己，而不是我，Sammy。我在计时……”_

那是什么意思？Sam好奇Dean现在在盘算什么，在一段时间的沉思后，他决定直接问。

 

_“你什么意思？”_

在收到Dean的回答前，他才刚刚把手机放回口袋了走了几步。

 

_“我的意思是我现在并没有好耐心。如果你打算再让我一个人呆更久，我发誓我会用我的皮带。”_

这让Sam盯着他的手机至少足足一分钟之久，眨着眼睛一遍一遍地阅读那些文字。然后他对着它们皱起了眉头，主要是对着最后一个单词，然后飞快地打下了回复。

 

_“你的皮带？”_

他不知道Dean出了什么毛病。他是想要因为等不及而上吊自杀吗，还是怎么？

 

他无需等很久时间，手机就再次嗡嗡震动起来，而当他读到他哥哥的回复，他很确定他能感觉到血液正在离开他的脸庞，面容失色。

 

_“是的Sammy，我的皮带。如果你不抓紧把你的屁股挪回这里，我会用它扇它。让你跪在我面前然后把你可爱的小屁股扇得又红又肿，让你尖叫。”_

现在路人朝他投去眼神了，他才意识到他一定是在读他哥哥的短信时发出了奇怪的声音。他飞快地吞咽着推着购物车到一个人流不太多的角落。然后他一遍遍重读着短信希望它变得合情合理，可它没有，它根本就没道理。

 

因为他的哥哥 _不可能_ 就在刚刚给他发了他妈的色情短信。

 

他揉了揉自己的脸，强迫做着深呼气冷静下来，勉强输入了回复。

 

_“你这样一点都不有趣。还有别回我短信了。”_

他摁下发送，倚在墙上。好吧，Dean肯定喝醉了，也许比以往更糟糕。他现在的心情似乎非常奇怪，想到处捉弄人把Sam吓个半死。不过谢天谢地，他慢慢恢复平静，不会再惊慌失措了。实际上，他觉得这样的情绪反应激动挺傻的，Dean只是在开玩笑，一如既往地耍浑，只不过这次他的混蛋程度因为酒精而增加。他只是在整Sam，但他不能让他赢，不能让Dean耍到他。

 

所以他等了一分钟，两分钟，等过来三分钟还依旧没有回复后，他决定该去付钱，然后回到他哥哥身边。也许再因为他的蠢货行为踢他屁股。

 

他的手机是在他排队结账时再次震响的。他拿出手机时心底泛起一丝紧张的波痕，而他不知道为什么。他瞟了一眼屏幕，在他受不了自己毫无由来的胆小前打开了短信。

 

_“噢我可不在笑。一等你回来，我会好好地打你的屁股。然后我会让你手脚摊开趴在床上，让你接受我，因为你是我的婊子，因为你需要接受惩罚。不过，还得让你求我，求你的哥哥的老二又狠又准操你，就像你应得的那样。”_

手机从Sam手里滑落。

 

他下意识环顾四周，瞪大眼睛，随即飞快地捡起手机，清了清他的喉咙。当他犹豫不决地看向那条短信，故作镇定时，他的手心突然因为汗珠而变得光滑无比。所有人在盯着他，好像他是个神经病之类的。

 

他重读了一遍，感觉更糟糕了，他沉迷在这些文字里，大脑想象出了全部的画面，而他现在没有因为震惊而晕倒，也没有因为恐惧或恶心而呕吐真是个奇迹。

 

这他妈的到底怎么回事？

 

这一切都太过火了，可是，不知怎么的，心底里，Sam知道Dean没在开玩笑。他了解他的哥哥，就像他自己的手背一样熟悉，哪怕他是一个爱捉弄别人的混球，哪怕是他也不会玩得这么越线，喝醉也不会。这是认真的。他的哥哥看在耶稣的份上真的给他发了色情短信，这让Sam害怕回到汽车旅馆。

 

因为万一Dean会……

 

不，Sam恐慌地渗出汗水，与此同时他的心跳不断加速，而突然间就到了他一探究竟的时候。他冲把袋子递给他的收银员报以一个勉强单薄的微笑，在他成功付款之后——因为他失败了好几次也没能把黏在一起的钞票分开感谢他不断出汗的手指——然后他快步走出了超市。他以破纪录的速度走到车边，打开车门把一袋子食物扔到躺在里面的备用轮胎旁边，随后坐到方向盘前，紧紧攥着它，关上了车门。

 

他等到自己忍无可忍后掏出了手机。他思索了一会儿，努力想出一些回复，但是脑袋空空如也。他的大脑真的放弃了他并游离出这般困境，于是他决定做一件他知道自己会非常后悔的事情。

 

他深呼吸了一口，打给了他的哥哥。

 

Dean立即接起了电话，但是在Sam能说任何东西之前，他的哥哥已经开始讲话了。而且如果之前他觉得Dean给他发色情短信很糟糕的话，那么当他听见从电话的另一头传来呻吟声时，他几乎要像一个女孩子一样尖叫起来，把手机砸到仪表盘上了。

 

“Sammy，”Dean那该死的过于深沉的声音从低沉而愉悦的呻吟间泄出。“终于，我还以为我得听不见你的声音就做了……”

 

“做什么？”Sam发现自己下意识问道，或者说更像低声喘息，因为他突然忘记该怎么组成句子了。

 

然后Dean发出了一声见鬼的色情极了的轻笑，以至于Sam不需要任何回答就知道他的哥哥到底在做什么。

 

“得了宝贝，你在哪儿？告诉我，和我说话，Sammy。”他慢条斯理地说道，一字一句。

 

“在车里，但是我不会回来的，如果你……”Sam的声音弱了下来，他说不下去了，因为这会让一切都成真，而他不认为他能从这样的事情中恢复正常。

 

可他的哥哥却开始放声大笑，伴随着呻吟，咒骂与喘息，Sam觉得他的胃在不断下坠。“如果我怎么样，Sammy？自慰的时候想着你，想着深深埋在你体内？”他换着气，喉咙发出满是情欲的低吼。“操，Sammy，噢宝贝。如此想要见到你，在我身下喊着我的名字，等不及操你了我的宝贝弟弟。”

 

Sam摇了摇头，他得有所反应，做些什么，而不是像个雕塑一样坐在这里，彻底因震惊而僵硬。“你不……你疯了。完全醉得找不着北了，不是吗？”Sam难以置信的问道，他咬住了下嘴唇，他听到了某些不是Dean发出的声音，而是别的，湿润的，被狠狠的套弄的而上帝啊，他真的要反胃了。

 

“也许我会的，我会疯掉的，如果我不能感觉到你的体温包裹在我的老二上。”Dean低吟道，然后在再次说话前发出了一些更加下流的声音，Sam觉得他当场就要昏倒了。“完全不知道我有多想要你，Sam，对吗？想要在你身边，你说过你是在车里？想要在后座操你，还有在引擎盖上，让你弯着腰张开你的双腿。你能想象吗，宝贝？你能感觉到我用手指给你扩张着你那紧致的小洞，而你在座位上呻吟地不成样子，感觉到我的手指在你体内弯曲打转？感觉到我的嘴唇环着你的老二，粗暴用力的吸你，如此的爱你的味道？你放荡的洞穴吞着我硕大滚烫的老二，我会凭着我填满你占有你的方式让你舒服地哭出来，没日没夜的操你，让你骑我然后享受其中的每一秒钟？”

 

“Dean……”Sam瞪大着眼睛凝视着前方，他浑身都像着了火，Dean低沉的声音让他的的血液流速飞快，自己的阴茎逐渐硬了起来。他不敢相信他突然因为这个而勃起了，因为他哥哥在电话里的下流话，但他的确硬了。他的手游移到了膨胀的凸起上，揉捏着他的老二想象着那一切，他也停不下从喉咙深处嘶哑着溢出的呻吟。

 

他能听见Dean心满意足的轻笑，伴随着而来的那身低喘让Sam的身体做出了一系列可怕而奇妙的反应。“就是这样，宝贝，你知道你想要的。在车里摸你自己，把你饱满的二老掏出来射进你的拳头里。想象那是我的嘴，Sammy。”

 

他抽噎着，他的脸和估计他的整个上半身都通红起来，因为他见鬼的 _抽噎了_ ，但他照着要求做了。就算他想他也不可能停下来，他不在乎错的有多离谱因为这太火热了，Dean的声音比他以前经历过的任何事都能让他燃起欲望，而且见鬼的，他硬得发痛。所以他不假思索地拉下裤链拿出了他的老二，微颤着仿佛渴求触摸，仅仅因为那些下流话就溢出了前液。他颤抖着吐气，头向后仰去，当Dean笑起来时他用力地攥紧了手机。

 

“你在摸你自己，不是吗，宝贝？真是个下流的男孩，听着你哥哥的声音在车里自慰。你觉得我的手指在你的皮肤上会是什么感觉，Sammy？”Dean戏弄道，而Sam剧烈地颤抖着，呻吟着开始撸动自己的阴茎，闭上了眼睛进入幻想世界。“我的舌头舔过你身体的每一寸，舔舐着你美味的老二。操，Sammy，该死的想要你在我的嘴里，想要给你深喉，然后被你令人垂涎的阴茎呛到窒息。想要狠狠地吮吸它，把它完全含住然后吞咽着它，然后尝到你精液的味道，弟弟。”

 

而Sam到了自己的承受极限，绝望地操进自己的拳头，想象着Dean的舌头，他的整张嘴唇包裹着他的老二，在他用嘴巴时会发出的那种潮湿而淫秽的吮吸声，想象着这一切会有多火辣而美妙，然后他便啜泣起来。他剧烈地挺着身体，不停地重复Dean的名字，而在他的哥哥就是不肯闭嘴而继续说话的时候，Sam漏出一声可悲的呜咽，然后弓起背，指甲擦过他律动的阴茎，爱极了这一切。

 

“Dean，操，是的！想要你，想要你的嘴巴，你的舌头，一切，”他大声呻吟道，在强烈的快感中喘着粗气。“操我，Dean，填满我然后狠狠地操我，求你，我需要它，就只是求你，求你！”

 

他的哥哥像兽类一样咆哮，而在Sam几乎要射出来的时候Dean的声音降了一个八度，换成了不可违抗的语气。“扩张你自己，”他命令道，Sam只觉得一股电流顺着脊骨向下，他的整个下半身都为之颤抖。

 

他慢慢地把覆在阴茎上的手抽回，因为失去抚摸的空虚而发出抱怨，但是Dean不停地鼓励他催促他，于是很快，Sam腰部以下就脱得彻底一览无遗，他的中指在穴口处打转。

 

“Dean，”他呢喃道，抵着他的洞口咬住了下嘴唇。他一边徐徐地把手指滑进去，一边不断地用力吞咽。他立即发出了一声不舒适的叫唤，但是Dean就在身边，已经开始用言语安慰他。

 

“没事的宝贝，继续，你做的如此好。”Dean说道，他的声音是那么地充盈着渴望，性欲，和某些黑暗的东西，这让Sam开始缓慢地移动起他的手指，在他微微发颤的小穴里进进出出。“来吧，Sammy，再加一根手指，然后把它们深深的塞到你淫荡的洞里。我知道你想要的，真是个好男孩，想要它们是我的手指。现在就想象我在给你扩张，用我的手指把你操得这么好。”

 

Sam添了一根手指，可这太过于早也太过于干涩了，但是他的哥哥不停地讲着话，他便不在乎疼痛了。“是的，是的Dean！”他尖叫着开始扩张他的小穴，让自己的身体一点点被打开，用他的手指，用属于Dean的手指，那些在操他的在他体内绞动的是Dean的手指，这这样他突然间下流地呻唤起来，像个婊子一样回应着他手指的插入，一遍又一遍呢喃着Dean的名字。他的哥哥也是如此，他能听见他渐渐迷失在撸动阴茎的快感和情欲中，那根粗大肥硕的，原本可以在Sam体内的阴茎。他们谁也没再说话，没有能力再组成连贯的句子。

 

Dean发出的声音如同野兽，大声喘息，嘶嘶抽气，和低声咆哮，他吼着Sam的名字，而那个年轻些的猎人形象也完全遁无踪影了，他有时诅咒他的哥哥，又有时说着爱语，他全身被淹没在无可抵抗的快感中哽咽出声，与此同时他根本停不下发出那些又高又尖的呻吟，细碎痛苦的呜咽和低吟。然后他听见了，他听见Dean咆哮着高潮了的声音，他念着他的名字，在这之后他的手机从手中滑落，他什么也听不见了，因为刚才那些把他推向了极致，他也要释放出来了，仅仅只是因为用手指给自己扩张。他抓紧了座位上的头枕，肌肉紧绷起来，狠狠地按压碾磨他确定是前列腺的位置，绝望地试着把自己牢牢钉在指尖上，然后他剧烈并见鬼的尖叫着射了，他大声呻叫着让高潮袭涌全身。

 

他在那里坐了一会儿，沉重地呼吸着让身体放松下来，然后他开始找那个很明显被汽车吃掉了的手机。当他过了好一会儿才终于找到时，把它抵到耳边，却什么也听不见了。

 

“Dean？”他蹙眉，等着应答声，可当听筒鸦雀无声，他加深了皱紧的眉头，决定直接去见他的哥哥。

 

就在这时他才意识到他聚集了一群观众。

 

他的眼睛像漫画一眼圆睁着，他看见那些人带着震惊的表情不是瞪着他就是张口呆滞，他相当确定他从来没这么快的开过车。他的整张脸都烧透了。他甚至没有任何时间把他渐渐疲软的老二塞回裤子里，但是在开回去的路上，他迅速地遮蔽好了自己的下体，非常，非常努力地不去记起过去的十几分钟里发生了什么。

 

可精液干涸地黏在他的衬衫和短裤上，那证明了想忘掉似乎是不可能的。

 


	2. On My Knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam回到了汽车旅馆后……发生的事情。

好吧，他完全没预料到今天的事情。是的，和他哥哥来一场变态的电话性爱肯定不在待办事项上。但哪怕一开始他吓了一跳，还有点反感Dean醉酒的模样，他现在见鬼的已经爱上这些了。他很确定他从来没这么猛烈地射过。他回到旅馆停下车时才发现自己在自顾自傻笑着。他走到了门口。

 

可很快他又意识到Dean只是 _喝醉了_ ，意识不清，这一切对于他都可能只是一个巨大的错误。

 

见鬼的。他一动不动，手在门把上方游移。如果这就是他的哥哥没有回答的原因呢？如果他清醒了一些，不肯和Sam说话呢？如果他不想和他再一起相处了，被这件事恶心到了呢？因为起码Dean还有个理由，可他有什么借口么？他根本没被酒精影响，他脑子里全程都是明明白白白的，他完全知道他在做什么……

 

该死。

 

他把额头抵在冰冷的门板上叹了口气。Sam成功地搞砸了他和他哥哥之间的关系。但是他的行李还在房间里，所以他不能就这样抗拒进门。他没法逃跑并把自己藏起来，他没有选择，他只能开门。

 

跨步进门，他看到他的哥哥醉倒了，睡着了躺在床上，嘴角忍不住勾起一个小小的微笑。不过，他的笑容很快就撑不住了，还确信脸上染上了好笑的红晕，因为他注意到Dean腿间裸露在外的老二和他沾到床单上的精液。

 

他吞咽着咒骂自己感到一阵突如其来而糟糕的饥渴，便赶忙关上了门，走到他的床边，开始打包自己的东西。他是个胆小鬼，是的，他不会等Dean醒来，因为他知道他没法承受他的哥哥叫他滚开。但是，话又说回来，这只是许多可能会发生的故事的其中之一……

 

可依旧，如果Dean对此接受，他尽管可以之后打电话给Sam叫他回来，因为他没法呆在这里，让他所有的希望连同心脏一起被碾碎。

 

所以他理好了他的衣物，在把一条皱巴巴的牛仔裤塞进行李包时他僵住了。Dean在睡梦中翻了个身，而Sam那声如释重负的喘息吐得太早了，因为下一秒钟他就发现他自己直勾勾地对上了他哥哥半睁开的眼睛。

 

“Sammy？”Dean眯着眼看他，似乎还迷迷糊糊；然而当他的眼睛从Sam的脸转移到行李包和床上时，所有的睡意都在瞬间消失了。他从床上坐起来，眨了眨眼睛，然后朝Sam怒瞪过去。“你 _他妈的_ 要去哪里？”

 

“呃……”Sam聪明的回答道，他因为他哥哥依旧挂在裤子外的老二而分心，强迫自己把目光集中在Dean而不是他令人难忘的男性器官上。很明显他失败了，然后又一次为他自己的不谨慎他妈的脸红得像个处女。

 

“现在真家伙摆在你面前就挪不开眼睛了，嗯？”Dean打趣道，不疾不徐地站起来，踢掉他的裤子和短裤，开始接近Sam。而Sam就像一个无路可逃的动物，一点点后退远离他的捕猎者。

 

“不，我……”

 

他今天真的不善言辞。

 

等Sam感觉到他的背已经抵住墙面时真的开始担心起来，Dean在他们的脸颊只有几英寸时才停止他的前进，他们的胸膛已经紧贴在一起，他不愿相信，但是他能感觉到他的阴茎又硬了。

 

然后Dean靠得甚至更近了，Sam想要呜咽出声，可是他的哥哥把手在他的发丝里攥成拳，拽抵他的头，让他们的嘴唇撞在一起后深深地吻住他，他发出的却是渴望的喘息。Sam还没能处理消化到底发生了什么，他哥哥的另一只手就擒住了他的，领着那只手摸向他自己硬起来的老二，移动着Sam的手让它擦过那滚烫的柱体。

 

Sam他妈的吓坏了，但只是精神上的。他的生理反应是回应那个粗暴的吻，舔舐吮吸着他哥哥的舌头，直到Dean把他吻到窒息。当然了不能忘记他的手，他立即握住了他哥哥的老二，开始套弄起来，他是如此喜欢把它握在手里的感觉，他想他要落泪了。而当Dean的身体也律动着顶弄起来，松开了他的手，转而把手指埋进他的股缝间，Sam几乎忍不住了。

 

他抽回身，飞快地改变了他们的姿势，把Dean猛地压到墙上，然后跪下双膝抬头冲那个惊讶的Dean Winchester报以一笑。

 

“已经这么想要了？”他扬了扬眉，在Sam舔着嘴唇时发出一声呻唤。“操，”他低吼道，手指缠绕在Sam乱糟糟的头发里，把他拉近自己现在已经完全硬挺的老二。“那么来吧，Sammy，或者我应该直接操进你的嘴巴？”

 

Sam哼了哼声，他很乐意Dean把他的嘴当成一个性爱玩具，但是现在他想要先自己把他吸出来。“也许等会儿。”他嘟囔道，当他看到Dean微颤着仰过头去时，笑容又一次展露在了他的脸上。那是Sam可以开始的标志。

 

这么说来，归根结底，Dean可以接受事情的发展。他酒依旧没醒，必须得强撑着才能站直，但是他哥哥的老二离他的嘴唇这么近，Sam根本就该死的不在乎Dean这之后会不会恨他。

 

无论如何，有这么一个看起来美妙无比的阴茎是他的错。

 

他凑了上去，正准备将柱体吞入嘴中，Dean却突然猛地把他的头向后拉扯，自己握住了老二，而当Sam抬起头想问他见鬼的在做什么时，他的眼睛因为他哥哥脸上不怀好意的笑容瞪得大大的。

 

“你想要慢慢来，挑逗我，那我加入游戏。以眼还眼以牙还牙，小弟弟。”他低沉而危险地说道，把他的阴茎顶端抵着Sam的脸颊摩擦。

 

过不了多久他便发出高音的呻吟和喘息，他的眼睛盯着他哥哥的阴茎，Dean不停地把它滑来滑去，蹭着Sam的脸。当他命令他张开嘴时Sam的反应几乎快如闪电，他把前液涂抹到他的嘴唇上，把前端滑进那柔软的唇肉中，而那个年轻些的猎人在几秒钟内便开始呜咽着伸出舌头去舔他的嘴唇，乞求着Dean无情地从他舌尖抽回的阴茎。

 

“Dean，他妈的看在上帝的份上，”Sam抱怨道，用狗狗眼望着他。当他察觉他哥哥的手离开了他的头发，用期待的神情看着他时，他笑了出来。

 

然后他握住了Dean硕大的阴茎，从底端一直舔到龟头。

 

“噢，操，是的，Sammy，更多，”Dean命令着，语气明显变成了恳求，Sam自豪的笑着开始舔弄龟头上的裂隙，他的舌尖抵着那里，不放过渗出的一滴滴前液，贪得无厌地品尝吞咽，永远也不想停下来。

 

他全力以赴。他一只手抚摸着Dean的大腿，另一只手按捏套弄着Dean勃起的柱体，同时让它沐浴在细碎的吻中，不停歇地舔舐直到他尝过每一寸皮肤。随后他在不同的位置吮吸起来，偷偷夹杂着轻柔的啃咬。哪怕他用了太多牙齿导致Dean开始嘶嘶抽气，Sam依然能感觉到他哥哥在他的触摸下更硬了些，所以说他的哥哥似乎对疼痛着迷，但这只能让他他妈的更加火辣。他一点点地咬着底端的皮肤，随着他向上的移动留下一连串的湿吻，缓缓地让顶端滑过嘴唇，Dean在他这么做时泄出一声长长的吐息。然后Sam的舌头开始在顶端转着圈，使出全部力气用力地吸吮它，而他的哥哥仰过头去。他大声的呻唤着，他的手重新摸索回了Sam的头发间但没有用劲强迫他，只是为了紧紧抓住什么东西。Sam在爱抚着他的大腿时能觉察到他双腿的颤抖，这让他含着他哥哥的阴茎傻笑起来。

 

在一段难以忍耐而漫长的时间里Sam都只吮吸着Dean的前端，他把手从阴茎上移开，移动到他的球体开始揉搓，然后慢慢地吞下了抽动的柱体。Dean努力抑制自己不抬起臀部，因为Sam正在试着不呛到自己，他练习着吞咽反射让喉咙的肌肉渐渐放松下来。当他确信他不会因为噎到他哥哥的大阴茎窒息而死后，他开始上下摆动起头部，起初放慢速度，随后他的脸颊凹陷下去加快律动，粗暴地吮吸着吞咽着Dean。他尽其所能地用他的舌头，让它挤压着裂隙或是沿着柱体滑动，让牙齿轻轻擦过敏感的皮肤然后听到他哥哥发出一些相当可怜的声音，尽管他立刻又变成了那个吼叫呻吟的混蛋。Sam更加加快了频率，把Dean的阴茎含得更深，当前端碰撞到他的喉咙深处时忍住呕吐的反应。他粗鲁地吸着那根巨大无比的阴茎，听着那些湿哒哒的水声，他吞咽时那些细碎的吮吸声，他自己下流到让Dean为之颤抖呻吟，他很不想脸红，但是没有成功。

 

他肯定是做对了什么事，因为下一刻他的哥哥既像个狮子一样咆哮，又痛苦地喘息呻吟，这本应是不可能的，但他的确发出了这种声音。他推进Sam的嘴巴里，把他的阴茎甚至连同双球都顶弄进去。Sam瞪大了眼睛，他现在被噎住了而Dean还固定着他的脑袋。当他的哥哥的精液突然而剧烈地填满他的嘴巴时，Sam觉得他要窒息了。但是他饥渴地咽下它，因浓烈的味道而轻吟，这一切都太错误太恶心太一团糟了但是Sam爱极了Dean的精液，想要整天整夜的吞下它们，还不足够。Dean从他的嘴里抽出，Sam咳嗽起来，是的，他见鬼的要被Dean的精液呛死了，真是棒极了，一个可爱而有趣的下地狱方式。

 

“嘿，你还好吗？”Dean用手指瞥过Sam的头发，蜷伏到他身边关切地凝视着他，而Sam在突然间被撕裂成了两半，一半想要把他的哥哥拉入怀抱，一半想要崩溃地纵声大哭，因为实在有太多感情在他脑袋里打转，让他发疯。

 

他决定两者都做。

 

他开始哭得像一个可怜的小孩子一样，把脸埋进Dean的脖颈里，用胳膊环住他。直到Dean摩挲着他的后背，悄声地对着他的耳朵说着甜蜜的安心的话，Sam才意识到他的整个身体都在不住地发颤。Sam希望他能更强壮些，但是这一切都太过了。他尴尬，恐惧，怨恨，怨恨他自己，但更多的是该死的迷惑和一种奇怪的爱意，浓烈而顽强。所有这些情绪随着眼泪流出，但是Dean没有推远他，摆出一个怪异的表情，一个Sam应得的轻蔑的表情，他只是紧紧地抱着他，在Sam平静下来前绝不放手。这样的Dean只让他想要再次痛哭流涕，再重复一遍刚才的抚慰。

 

当他终于能正常呼吸，他的声音听起来也不像即将崩溃后，Sam慢吞吞地从他哥哥怀里挪开，擦了擦他的眼睛和鼻子——该死的非常迷人——然后看向Dean。

 

“对不起……我没想哭的，”他轻叹了口气，摇了摇头。“我刚才很害怕，我猜也许我现在依旧害怕。害怕——”

 

但是他没能说完他的句子，因为Dean打断了他，替他补充完整。“我会恨你？”他问道。在很长一段时间的沉默后，Sam点了点头。

 

他的哥哥给了他一个恼火的，一个人真的气坏时的表情。“你在开玩笑吗？尽管我已经习惯了每次我们做了什么坏事后总会有的那些负罪感和其他什么狗屎，但我才是开始这件事的人，记得吗？如果要说任何人，那也应该是我觉得你会因为我犯神经病而揍我一顿，不是你。”

 

“但是你喝醉了……”

 

“Sam，我永远是醉的！”Dean的手夸张地扬到了空气中。“那车里的一切变态的事都是因为我喝得比平常醉了一些，就失口说出了我的感觉。或者说，失口说出了我对你多年的性幻想。”

 

Sam吞咽着，看着Dean，他可以继续抗拒，沉浸在罪恶和自哀自怜中，但他的哥哥似乎知道他说的是什么意思。并不是酗酒才让他做这个，做所有这些事，所以Sam拒绝让事情变得比现在更难堪。可是，实际上，事情根本就没有那么难。Sam渴望他的兄弟，Dean也一样。这很简单。

 

然后他突然想起来了什么，微笑在他脸上蔓延开。“你的感觉？具体是什么感觉？”

 

Dean翻了个白眼，但是很难再保持那副生气的表情了，他冲Sam回笑。“是啊，我对你不朽的爱，公主。这听起来怎么样？”

 

他的笑脸更深了，轻笑出声。“完美。”

 

“很好。现在让我听听你对我坦白爱意，然后我们就可以继续照顾好你了。”他对着Sam裤子里那个明显的鼓起满意的点了点头。

 

“爱你超过一切，哥哥。”他说道，努力保持一个波澜不惊的表情，但都是徒然。他在Dean冲他坏笑着拽他站起来时脸更加红了。

 

“我知道的。”他说道，那个该死的笑容从来没有消失过，他把Sam推到床边，让他弯下腰直到手肘陷进柔软的床垫，膝盖弯曲。“而现在，到承诺过的惩罚时间了。”

 

Sam眨了眨眼，花了好 一会儿时间才意识到Dean在说什么，而当他醒悟的那一刻，他圆睁着眼睛，觉得自己甚至更硬了。

 

他的裤子在瞬间就被扯下，连同他的内裤一起。

 

“Dean，”他喘息道，已经因期待而加重了呼吸。“你会用你的皮带打我吗？”

 

“没错，我会的。”他听见低沉的答案从他身后传来。他泄出一声舒服的轻哼，让Dean抚摸着他赤裸的臀部，按摩它揉捏它，直到Sam的膝盖变得软绵绵的。

 

“那，那就快点。”他说道，想装出不耐烦的样子，但是他的语气里十分明显地透着不安。

 

“哦是吗？这么想要感觉我的皮带打在你屁股上的刺痛，Sammy？”Dean深邃的声音让他的皮肤烧灼起来，他在他的臀部上按下一个吻。随后他的哥哥突然分开了他的臀瓣，舌尖在颤抖的穴口绕着圈打转，Sam因此发出一声震惊与紧张混合的呻吟。

 

“操，Dean……”他支吾道，低下头把脸埋进他的胳膊间，他听见他的哥哥轻笑，气息喷洒在他身上，然后忘记了呼吸。

 

Dean来回舔弄着穴口，指甲陷进Sam的臀肉时还发出了充满占有欲的低吼，那个年轻的猎人啜泣着发出零星的呜咽，他哥哥的舌头正在对他做着无法想象也难以置信的事情，这让他的男子气概不断减少。

 

这感觉太好了，以至于当Dean收回他温暖而柔软的舌头时，那种空虚失落感变得更加无法忍受。但Dean立刻凑上来含着Sam的耳垂轻轻啃咬，帮他把头发撇到耳后，拉着他的头向后仰去。所以他立刻就被原谅了。

 

“我会让你叫出来，用我的舌头和我的手指操你，还有你那么喜欢的老二。”他耳语道，每一个字都掷地有声地用低沉的声音说出来，让Sam想把一切都给他，也求他接受一切。“我会在合适的时候做所有的这些，但是现在我要让你痛苦的尖叫。”

 

当他松开Sam，把他的头重新按下去，然后抽出他的皮带开始粗暴的鞭打他的臀部时，那位猎人知道他的哥哥说谎了。尽管他的确在尖叫——但那不只是因为痛苦。


End file.
